Fênix Negra
by Strikninah
Summary: Coisas estranhas começam a acontecer por todo o mundo, uma nova armadura negra aparece e sua misteriosa dona parece querer vingança, mas contra quem? A chegada de um inspetor amigo de Saori vem a abalar a confiança entre a deusa e Seiya. Estará tudo p
1. Default Chapter

- Todos pro chão! – gritou uma linda jovem, cabelos loiros e ondulados, usava uma máscara igual a de um bandido. – Agora por favor, coloque o dinheiro nessa pequena bolsa. – apontando uma arma para o caixa enquanto apontava uma outra para as poucas pessoas que se encontravam no banco. O caixa enche uma enorme bolsa rosa e a entrega para a ladra. Obrigada. Gostei muito atendimento desse banco. Ela chega mais perto do caixa – Gostei do atendimento daqui. – sussurrou no ouvido dele – Eu volto qualquer dia desses! Palavra da Fênix Negra!

Ela sai do local e entra em um conversível negro como a armadura que usava. Esse já era o décimo banco assaltado pela Fênix Negra, o terceiro daquela semana. Mais uma vez, a Fênix Negra voa em seu carro, fazendo os policiais comerem poeira.

Em um apartamento qualquer em Tókio, Seiya assistia TV e ouvia um de seus CDs no discman, quando Shun entra no quarto de Pégaso, que ao perceber a chegada do amigo, tira os fones do ouvido.

- Seiya, o que está fazendo?   
- Assistindo o Miss Nua! – responde Seiya sem deixar de olhar a TV.   
- E o discmam? Ou você escuta música não escuta o que elas dizem!   
- E quem se importa com o que elas falam? – diz Seiya exibindo sorrizinho malicioso.

De repente, na televisão, a cena muda para um plantão jornalístico.

- Mais um banco é assaltado, - diz o jornalista na TV - já é o terceiro essa semana e o décimo em uma série de assaltos a banco cometidos por uma mulher identificada apenas como Fênix Negra! Os policiais procuram pistas, mas até agora não encontraram nada que pudesse ajudar nas investigações. E esse é o retrato falado da procurada, infelizmente, não se pode ver a sua verdadeira identidade, só se sabe, até agora, que se trata de uma moça loira, aproximadamente com dezenove anos, usando uma máscara e uma armadura negra e a maior ladra de todos os tempos deste país!

Ao verem um retrato da tal ladra, Seiya e Shun ficam atônitos. O telefone toca.

- É a armadura de Fênix negra! – fala Seiya, sem acreditar no que via.

Shun atende o telefone.

- Liguem a TV agora! – dizia Saori.   
- Nós já vimos, Saori. – disse Shun.   
- Quem está aí com você?   
- Só o Seiya.   
- Então reuna os outros cavaleiros e venha com eles pra minha casa, AGORA!   
- Certo, mas, apenas me responda: COMO? Como pode existir essa armadura e quem é essa mulher?!   
- Eu também não sei, quero que venham para descobrirmos.   
- Ok, ok. – Disse Shun balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, Saori desliga o telefone.

Enquanto isso, Fênix Negra está deitada no capo do conversível. O primeiro passo para o seu retorno já havia sido dado, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia voltar, mas também não queria. Lembrou-se do lugar onde foi criada, das pessoas que amava e de como tudo ao que dava valor de dissolveu naquele dia. Mas já não fazia nenhuma importância tudo aquilo, nunca fora o lugar dela.

- Eu renasci no Império das Sombras, eu renasci no Reino em que não existe vida alguma!

Havia se libertado de todas as regras que a prendiam, já não servia a senhor nenhum! Era dona de si, e de um mundo inteiro. Já não sabia mais amar, nem odiar. Não havia renascido, pois não vivia.   
Estava acima da vida e da morte. Mas o que se encontra acima disso? Não era um ser humano, pois não tinha um coração, apesar de ter a aparência de uma mulher, uma mulher muito bonita.

- Estamos muito atrasados, At – antes que Hyoga acabasse a frase, Shiryu lhe cutuca, há um homem estranho ao lado dela. – Saori?   
- Não, chegaram na hora. E pode me chamar de Athena, este é o Sr. Crane, Victor Crane. E ele sabe de tudo, de Athena, do Santuário, as batalhas, tudo.   
- Sou amigo da família de Saori e inspetor policial. Estou no caso da tal garota que tem essa armadura negra.   
- Mas não pode ser! – disse Ikki. – A armadura de Fênix foi a única a não ser forjada em sua forma negra! Eu não entendo como uma desconhecida tem essa armadura!   
- Acalme-se Ikki. – disse o inspetor num tom de serenidade. – Nervosismo não vai ajudar na investigação.

O Dr. Crane era um homem sério, com uns vinte e poucos anos. Pele branca, bem clara, cabelos negros, bem curtos e olhos castanhos, profundos. Estava todo vestido de preto, com certeza um homem atraente, antigo amigo de Saori que sabia sobre Athena e os cavaleiros. Dava pra ver a desconfiança na cara de Seiya.

Fênix Negra continuava ali, deitada no capo, olhando para o céu, no meio de nada, em lugar algum. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu a presença de um jovem, parado ao seu lado também olhado o céu.

- Nunca vi alguém ficar tanto tempo olhando as nuvens... – disse ele assustando-a.   
- Ah! – ela olha para ele e o reconhece. – Hermes! Que susto!   
- No que estava pensando, Princesa...   
- Sabe que não gosto que me chame por este nome aqui, neste mundo. – reclamou ela, interrompendo o que Hermes dizia.   
- Desculpe. – ele faz uma longa pausa. – Só queria dizer que sei o que pretende fazer, e que assim como eu, os Deuses do Olimpo também iram reprovar essa sua atitude. Não permita que aconteça com você o mesmo que aconteceu com Hades.   
- Não se preocupe comigo, Hermes! Posso ter cara de inocente, mas não sou nem um pouco. Não é a toa que sou uma Princesa!   
- Eu já vou, com sua licença, Princesa... – falou Hermes abaixando-se perante a jovem.   
- E pare com essa frescura! Até logo, Hermes!

Hermes desaparece, e a princesa fica sozinha mais uma vez, como sempre foi sua vida inteira.

- Não se preocupe, Hermes. Eu sou muito melhor que Hades, ou deveria dizer pior? – Fênix Negra cai na gargalhada, ri até ficar sem fôlego. – O jogo está apenas começando...

Gente, me inspirei na música Sympathy for the Devil, que tocava na novela Celebridade. O que vocês acharam da nossa princesa mascarada? Tentem adivinhar quem é ela.

Bjus e ateh o próximo capítulo!


	2. Fênix Negra

**Fênix Negra**

Seiya estava atrasado, havia combinado de se encontrar com Saori e o inspetor Crane à meia hora atrás, precisava correr, mas o calor era insuportável.

- Porquê será que está tão quente? Estamos em pleno inverno! – reclamou enquanto entrava na sede da Fundação.

O cavaleiro passou pelo saguão do edifício, entrou no elevador e esperou que este chegasse até o décimo quarto andar. "Olha só, Seiya!" Pensou ele, "Você vai chegar todo suado! Enquanto aquele engomadinho do Victor Crane deve estar mais bem vestido até que o Julian Solo!". Seiya, nem mesmo ele entendia o porque, não confiava em Crane. Tinha algo nele que o incomodava, assim como Julian, que também era amigo de infância de Saori, assim como elegante, educado e refinado. Grande foi o susto de Pégaso ao ver o inspetor ao lado de Athena, a aconselha-la e preveni-la.

Mas maior ainda foi o susto de Seiya ao entrar distraidamente na sala da presidência e se depara com Crane e Saori a conversarem bem próximos e íntimos, sem notar a presença do intruso.

- Eu sempre soube, Saori. – dizia Crane, com uma voz muito mais doce do que a usava com os outros. – No fundo eu sempre te amei, desde sempre!

- Eu já desconfiava à algum tempo... – respondia carinhosamente Saori. – Eu também te amo, Victor...

E Seiya ficou lá, esperando que o mundo acabasse de desabar sobre ele.

No Santuário, Aioros, que havia retornado por ordem de Zeus junto com os outros cavaleiros de ouro, estava a espera de Shion, na sala do Mestre.

Chamou-me, Mestre?

- Aioros, há um intruso nos terrenos do Santuário – Falou Shion com um certo nervosismo mal disfarçado.

- Mas não sinto nenhum cosmo desconhecido – retorquiu o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Não há cosmo nenhum, o que sinto é algo bem menos perceptível. É como um sentimento ao vento, um sentimento de vingança e ódio!

- Quer que eu investigue, Mestre?

- Não, Aioros, já mandei Shina fazer isso.

Seiya ainda tentava assimilar as frases que ouvira no instante passado, mas o impacto era muito mais forte que ele, um cavaleiro de Athena, o impacto era feito pela própria Deusa.

O celular de Crane toca, e eles são obrigados a terminar a conversa. E Seiya acha que era a hora apropriada para aparecer, mesmo suas pernas lutando contra isso.

- Desculpe, Saori, mas pode ser algo importante sobre o caso...

- Com licença. – disse Seiya fingindo bater a porta.

- Seiya! – os olhos de Saori se encheram do mesmo brilho de sempre ao ver Seiya. – Que bom que chegou! Estava preocupada, tive medo que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Não tinha nada que se preocupar. – respondeu seco, sem nem olhar para ela. – Onde estão Shiryu e os outros?

- Shiryu voltou para Rosan, à chamado do Mestre Ancião. Hyoga foi a Asgard, levar um recado meu a Hilda. Ikki e Shun vieram antes e não tinham tempo para esperá-lo.

- Então, em que posso servi-la Athena? – perguntou Seiya, em tom formal.

- Seiya... – mas antes que Saori concluísse sua pergunta, Crane os chamou.

- Saori, Seiya! Algo muito estranho está acontecendo, a temperatura no planeta está aumentando, parece que se continuar assim as grandes paredes de gelo irão derreter. – informou ele. – Os cientistas dizem que é o mesmo fenômeno que aconteceu à algum tempo atrás.

Seiya não havia prestado atenção no que Victor dizia, e talvez nem quisesse, mas a última frase se fez familiar. Olhou para Saori, como para lembra-la de alguém, uma pessoa que também já estivera por trás do primeiro fenômeno. Athena consentiu com a cabeça. Também ela já sabia de quem Seiya falava e o que o ligava aos acontecimentos.

Shina andava pelos caminhos mal-feitos de um extremo do Santuário, onde o Mestre a mandara procurar por algum estranho no Santuário. Ao longe, a amazona avista uma sombra, ao que ela se aproxima, Shina percebe que a pessoa parada era uma jovem, com uma armadura negra. Quando já estão bem próximas, Shina a reconhece.

- Você não é aquela garota que assaltava bancos? – pergunta Shina com um tom debochado.

- Sim, pelo visto sou famosa na Grécia. – respondeu a Fênix Negra com uma voz meiga e doce.

- Pois saiba, que não há nenhum banco por aqui! – Shina gritou rispidamente.

- Eu se fosse você, não ameaçava uma Princesa, afinal você deve respeito e obediência aos seus superiores. – retrucou calmamente.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Nem Athena tem o direito de se dirigir a mim como uma serva! – a amazona de Cobra se posicionou para um ataque.

- Não quero machuca-la.

- VENHA COBRA! – mas seu golpe não chegou a ser finalizado.

Shun atende o celular de Saori. Do outro lado da ligação, Miro falava aflito. Após desligar, Ikki pergunta curioso do que se tratava ligação tão inesperada.

- Shina foi hospitalizada, está entre a vida e a morte.

Hum.....dexei no suspense neh?

.::.Sarah-chan.::.


	3. O Início da Vingança

**Fênix Negra**

Julian estava sentado em sua poltrona no escritório presidencial de sua empresa, mas não era lá que seus pensamentos se encontravam, seu olhar era distante, profundo, como se procurasse em si mesmo as respostas que precisava. E parecia estar a um passo de encontrar o que queria, mas foi atrapalhado por sua secretária.

- Sr. Solo, a srta. Saori Kido está aqui...

- Então mande-a entrar! – ordenou como ainda fosse Imperador.

- O sr. não entendeu, ela já ent...

Mas neste instante, Saori entrava no local como uma tempestade por uma janela aberta.

- Poseidon! – bradou a Deusa escancarando as portas gigantescas do escritório. – Muito bem, não vou tolerar seus abusos! Ir ao Santuário e ferir uma de minhas amazonas foi a gota d'água. Pois eu vou mostrar todo o meu poder desta vez! Essa sua idéia de Império dos Mares já foi longe demais!

- Srta. Saori, o que disse? – falou Julian calmamente.

- Não tente me enganar! Sinto o seu cosmo, Poseidon, de longe! – disse Saori colocando as mãos e apoiando-se na mesa de Julian.

Fez-se então um silêncio que durou uns poucos segundos e foi seguido de um suspiro de Julian.

- Certo, antes que me prenda novamente naquela Ânfora, acho que gostaria de saber o que eu sei, ou estou errado? – perguntou Poseidon na mais plena seriedade e calma.

- Não tente me enrolar...

- Ora, Athena! – exclamou ele. – Vamos ao que interessa, também não sei o que está acontecendo. Pedi a Sorento que investigasse, mas até agora não tive nenhuma notícia dele. Tentei comunicar-me com o Olímpo, mas não tenho tido êxito em nenhuma de minhas tentativas.

- Mas sabes muito bem que não nos é permitido, a ninguém que se encontre na Terra ter contato com o Olímpo.

- Não é o que está acontecendo. Senti o cosmo de Hermes, só não sei com quem veio falar e nem sobre o que, mas não ficou muito tempo.

- Como posso ter certeza que não está me enganando? – perguntou Athena ao lembrar da perversidade do Senhor dos Mares.

- Não confia em meu amor, querida Athena? – disse ele como se fosse uma tentativa de reaproximação, mas Saori continuou a encara-lo com frieza.

- Pode me trancar a qualquer hora naquela Ânfora desconfortável. – argumentou Julian fazendo com que Athena baixa-se a guarda e senta-se na cadeira a sua frente. – Certo, - continuou ele em seu raciocínio, mas agora com alguém com quem dividi-lo. – Vamos encarar os fatos, pelo o que sabemos, há algum ser divino muito poderoso na Terra do qual não temos conhecimento de quem se trata nem o que pretende, este está criando um grande fenômeno no planeta, há também o sumiço de Sorento ao tentar investigar estes acontecimentos e uma amazona do Santuário ferida.

- Entre a vida e a morte. – acrescentou Athena tristemente.

- E também há aquela garota... a tal Fênix Negra... ela pode ser considerada uma segunda ameaça?

- Creio que sim, pensávamos que não existisse mais nenhuma armadura negra, muito menos a de Fênix, principalmente se tratando de ser feita para uma amazona!

- Bom, também temos está visita misteriosa de Hermes, que creio eu, Zeus não tenha conhecimento.

- O que pode estar acontecendo? – falou Athena com um leve tom de desespero, mas Julian não a escutou.

- A não ser, - falou ele, como se tivesse achado uma luz no fim do túnel. – Que o nosso amigo misterioso seja Zeus!

Enquanto isso, Seiya resolve visitar Shina no Hospital, sabia que sua visita poderia fazer bem a amazona. Não queria que Shina interpretasse mal aquela visita, mas estava preocupado com ela, nunca quis que nada de mal acontecesse a Shina, pois ela, por mais tentasse mata-lo, talvez fosse a única que mulher que o amava. Talvez fosse essa a vontade de Deus ao coloca-la em seu caminho, fazer com que Seiya fosse amado por alguém, mesmo que não correspondesse a esse amor.

Shiryu voltou para Rozan com a finalidade de que Dhoko lhe ajudasse a encontrar uma solução. Mas enquanto o avião que o transportava viajava entre as nuvens, o cavaleiro pensava em outro motivo que o fazia sempre voltar aos Cinco Picos, Shunrei. Sentira na véspera da viajem que algo havia acontecido à ela, mas talvez fosse apenas saudade. Ao chegar, avistou seu mestre ao longe, como sempre na cachoeira.

- Seja bem-vindo, Shiryu. Eu esperava que viesse. – disse o mestre ao sentir o cosmo de seu pupilo.

Ikki havia deixado Shun e Saori na sede da empresa de Julian. Agora o cavaleiro de Fênix seguia solitário por ruas vazias, não sabia onde estava e muito menos pra onde iria, apenas andava pela cidade. Chegou a uma praia distante e deserta, o mar estava agitado, talvez conseqüência do tal fenômeno, ou talvez pela própria agitação de Poseidon. Viu por um instante a ilha da Rainha da Morte, mas foi apenas uma ilusão. A ilha estava destruída, junto com tudo de mal que nela estava contido, e também as coisas boas, como Esmeralda. Ikki despiu sua camisa e entrou no mar, de início estava mais frio que o normal, mas logo se tornou morno e aconchegante, era como se Esmeralda tivesse se espalhado pelo mar na explosão, assim como toda a ilha, estava tudo misturado ao mar, dando-o mais intensidade.

Se sua amada fazia mesmo parte do oceano agora, tudo o que desejava o cavaleiro era senti-la mais uma vez junto a si, sentir o seu doce perfume e ver naquelas águas a mesma candura dos olhos dela. "Esmeralda não faz parte de meu passado, ela faz parte de minha vida e para sempre estará comigo, em tudo o que eu tocar, ver ou amar. Sentirei sua presença em tudo porque sei que já faz parte de mim, e onde estiver o cavaleiro de Fênix, estará a esperança, e a lembrança de Esmeralda."

Saori saía do grande edifício no centro da cidade, parecia hipnotizada, seu olhar estava perdido, e sua pele mais clara que o natural.

- O que houve, Athena? – perguntou Shun notando o estado em que ela se encontrava.

- Shun! Vamos para a mansão, no caminho eu lhe contarei tudo, se é que podemos dizer que sabemos de tudo...

- Shina? – sussurrou Seiya ao entrar no quarto.

- Ela não pode escuta-lo, senhor. – falou a enfermeira que arrumava o soro da paciente. – Mas não se preocupe, logo ela acordará, eu vou deixa-lo a sós com ela.

- Obrigado. – a enfermeira sai, e Seiya se aproxima de Shina, sentando-se na beirada da cama. – Sei que você não está me escutando, mas eu precisava falar com alguém em quem podia confiar... amanhã Seika virá vê-la! Sabe, ela viaja muito, por causa do trabalho, ser modelo não é fácil. Só queria que você acordasse logo, todos do Santuário estão preocupados com você. Sei que não gosta de dever nada a ninguém, muito menos a Saori Kido, mas ela está pagando os melhores médicos para o seu tratamento. Apesar de tudo, ela é uma mulher muito bondosa... Mas não quero falar nela...

- Mas não consegue parar de pensar nela, não é mesmo? – disse a amazona com uma voz fraca e rouca.

- Shina! Você acordou! Finalmente! Pensávamos que talvez você não sobre... – mas não terminou a frase, era algo óbvio, mas não era necessário que fosse dito naquele momento.

- Eu não quero morrer, Seiya! – sussurrou ela, segurando o choro.

- Você não vai morrer! Eu não deixarei, prometo! Mas me diga, quem fez isso com você? Esse cretino irá pagar, juro! Me diga! Foi Poseidon, não foi?

- Não, ele não tem nada com isso...

- Então quem Shina? – perguntou Seiya em desespero.

- Eu te amo... – e dizendo isso, a jovem amazona cerrou os olhos e adormeceu mais uma vez.

- Shina! Shina! – gritava o Pégaso, médicos e enfermeiras entravam no quarto e alguns funcionários tiravam Seiya do quarto. – Shina!

"O cerco está se fechando, é preciso começar a agir, agora é o momento certo. E não me interessa se os Deuses concordam ou não! Agora é a minha vez! É hora da imperatriz das Trevas ressurgir, como uma Fênix Negra renascida das cinzas!"

A Fênix Negra se encontra no topo de um grande penhasco, de onde era possível avistar todo o Santuário. Seu olhar era distante e gélido. Em sua face, não era possível distinguir nenhuma emoção, era como o fogo, do qual se conhece o poder, mas não as intenções.

Os últimos raios de sol ainda podiam ser encontrados no céu, quando a jovem misteriosa deu as costas para a paisagem e foi embora sem deixar vestígios de sua presença.

Talvez os céus pressentissem o perigo que rondava o Santuário de Athena e, sem nada poder fazer, derramava suas lágrimas nos terrenos pertencentes a Deusa e por todo o resto da cidade.

Saori mal chegara da visita a Poseidon quando recebe um chamado urgente do Inspetor Crane para que fosse até o hospital onde Shina estava internada.

- O que pensou que iria fazer, Seiya? – gritava Victor.

- O que pensa você, vindo aqui me ameaçar! Você nada tem a ver com o que vim tratar com Shina! – respondia secamente o Pégaso.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Sabes que ela estava fraca, entre a vida e a morte! Entre a vida e a morte, Seiya! – falava o inspetor, enquanto o cavaleiro apenas ouvia cabisbaixo, colocando em si a culpa do que acontecera com Shina. – Ela podia estar morta agora! Será que você tem noção do que quase aconteceu? Ela teve muita sorte! A forte saúde dela também ajudou, ela tem uma saúde fortíssima!

- Eu não tive culpa! Ela tentou me contar quem havia feito aquilo com ela, para que eu me vingasse! – explicava Seiya tentando convencer a si mesmo.

- Pensasse primeiro na saúde dela, depois na sua vingança! Escute, Seiya, você precisa ter sangue frio, tente controlar suas emoções.

- Eu já me controlei demais, inspetor! – falou rispidamente Seiya, saindo rapidamente do local.

Quando chegou no corredor para o elevador, encontrou com Athena.

- Seiya! – suspirou ela explodindo de nervosismo.

- Athena. – disse ele indiferente.

- Queria mesmo falar com você.

Ikki estava no terraço do edifício onde morava, observando as estrelas e pensando na nova armadura negra e na Amazona de Fênix.

- Mas o que ela pretende?

- Destruir Athena e seus Cavaleiros. – respondeu Sorento de Sirene antes de cair de joelhos e cuspir um pouco de sangue.

Hermes andava por uma mansão abandonada, ele segue um cosmo forte, já conhecido. O jovem Deus entra em um dos aposentos abandonados. Lá encontra Fênix Negra, olhando para o mesmo céu estrelado que Ikki admirava antes de ser interrompido pela chegada de Sorento. A lua iluminava a pele pálida e os cabelos dourados da amazona negra. Os olhos cálidos da jovem vão ao encontro de Hermes, já tendo conhecimento do que veio ele lhe perguntar.

- Sim. O fim de Athena e de seus defensores está próximo. É chegada a hora da vingança!

Bem, tá pequeno esse capítulo mas fazer o quê? Tenho que dar um pouco de suspense no final! Hehehe!! Bjux!!!

.::.Sarah-chan.::.


	4. A Conversa de Saori e Seiya

Hyoga chegara em Asgard, a representante de Odin, Hilda, estava a sua espera.

- Hyoga, Que bom que veio! – disse Hilda.

- Athena me pediu para que viesse investigar alguns fatos estranhos que tem acontecido.

- Eu sei, estou muito preocupada, já não consigo manter o equilíbrio em Asgard. Temo que alguma força maligna esteja tomando conta do mundo.

- O povo daqui deve estar sentindo ainda mais as mudanças climáticas.

- Não é só isso, os Blue Warriors estão planejando invadir Asgard. – Hilda abaixou a cabeça, sentia as lágrimas beirarem seus olhos. – Não temo por minha vida, mas pela de minha irmã, Fler.

- Os Blue Warriors? Mas eu já os enfrentei uma vez, os conheço. E lhe afirmo que são inofensivos para seus Guerreiros Deuses.

- O problema, Hyoga, é que os Blue Warriors não são mais os mesmos! – contava Hilda desesperada. – Eles estão mais fortes, apenas um deles conseguiu ferir gravemente dois de meus poderosos Guerreiros Deuses!

- Como!? – perguntou Hyoga pensando não ter ouvido direito o que a representante de Odin acabara de contar-lhe.

Enquanto isso, no Santuário, mais precisamente na Sala do Mestre, Shion reunia os onze cavaleiros de ouro.

- Chamei-vos, Cavaleiros Dourados, para lhes informar que muito provavelmente uma nova batalha se inicie. – dizia o Mestre, com um certo tom de gravidade em sua voz que era totalmente perceptível. – Teremos que defender mais uma vez a reencarnação da Deusa Athena. Ainda não sabemos quem é o inimigo, mas suas ameaças têm se tornado cada vez mais freqüentes. Peço a vocês que fiquem em suas devidas Casas Zodiacais. E que esperem pelo inimigo.

Hermes ainda estava parado, observando Fênix Negra. Via ele, nos olhos da garota um futuro sombrio. Temia ele que, como tantos outros, fosse ela também vencida por Athena e seus Cavaleiros.

Mas Fênix Negra era forte, muito mais forte que seus antecessores, ela sim era rival para o Santuário. Ela acertaria onde os demais erraram, corrigiria as falhas. Sabia ela que as forças que protegiam a Terra eram o Santuário de Athena, o Templo de Poseidon e o Reino de Asgard, teria ela que tomá-los, um por um.

- Seiya, tem agido estranho comigo. – falou Saori. – Gostaria de saber porque.

- Não a tratei de forma diferente do que a de um cavaleiro perante sua Deusa.

- Mas não era assim antes! Sempre tratei meus cavaleiros como amigos, como parte da minha família... Você, Seiya, e os outros são as pessoas que mais amo...

- Pois a Deusa Athena, com todo respeito, deveria amar a todos os seres humanos igualmente. Não apenas um ou outro. – disse Seiya, interrompendo Saori.

- Não se preocupe, Seiya, que eu sei muito bem qual o meu dever aqui! – respondeu ela com certa indignação. – Amo e protejo a Terra, porque acredito nela, nas vidas que neste planeta existem e principalmente... acredito no amor. – concluiu Saori, o cavaleiro apenas suspirou e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- O que quer que eu diga?

- Apenas a causa de estar tão bravo comigo.

- Desconfiança. – respondeu ele. – Crane...

- Não. Não tem porque desconfiar de Crane. Eu tenho plena confiança nele, tanto quanto tenho nos meus cavaleiros.

- Certo, já esperava que respondesse isso! – reclamou Seiya. – Com certeza essa sua paixão por ele está cegando seus olhos para a realidade...

- Paixão? Do que está falando? – perguntou Saori sem entender de onde Seiya tirara aquela idéia.

- Ora, Saori! Todos percebem... – tentou argumentar o cavaleiro, não podia dizer que ouviu a declaração de amor de Saori e Crane.

- Percebem o quê, Seiya? Eu não posso estar apaixonada pelo Victor porque... – mas não terminou a frase, uma idéia veio à sua mente. – Seiya... por acaso você está com... Ciúmes?

- O quê? Como assim? – Seiya fora pego. – Pare com essas brincadeiras, Saori! Estou preocupado! Afinal você é Saori Kido, uma menina milionária e ingênua.

- Ingênua?

- E além do mais, ele sabe que você é Athena, pode querer usá-la para dominar o mundo. – dizia Seiya tentando abrir os olhos de Saori para o perigo que o inspetor lhe parecia ser.

- Realmente, Seiya. – falou Saori, confirmaria o que Seiya lhe dizia, queria saber a reação do Pégaso. – Eu estou apaixonada por Victor...Mas pode ter certeza que ele é confiável. Dou-lhe a minha palavra! Eu o amo tanto! E você é o único que sabe, é o único a quem posso contar sobre o que eu sinto, pois pra mim somos como irmãos!

- Irmãos?

- Sim, eu o considero um irmão, Seiya. E eu jamais esconderia que estou apaixonada para um irmão. – falou a deusa notando um certo desapontamento na face de Seiya. – Sei que estará ao meu lado. Que não irá se opor à minha união com Crane...

Seiya ficou em silêncio, era óbvio que estava ao lado de Saori mas não para ajuda-la a casar-se com Crane. O cavaleiro já não sabia o que fazer, pensava que Victor havia dominado Saori. "Ela sempre acreditara nele! Maldito! Infame! Então este é o brilhante plano do inspetor, colocar Saori contra mim e os demais cavaleiros!".

Fênix Negra esperou até que Hermes fosse embora, queria ela revisar mais uma vez seu plano, queria ter certeza de que tudo daria certo.

- Minha vingança não pode falhar! Deve ser o plano perfeito! – pensou ela em voz alta. Mas a Princesa das Trevas sabia que não poderia colocar sua vingança em prática sozinha, precisava de ajuda. – E eu não poderia ter achado alguém melhor para me ajudar...

O décimo segundo cavaleiro, Dohko, conversava com Shiryu, em frente à cachoeira em que o Mestre Ancião previu tantas batalhas, onde ele, por ordem de Athena aguardou a retomada de Hades.

- A quanto tempo, Shiryu! – falou o cavaleiro de ouro.

- Mestre, já deve saber o motivo de minha visita.

- Sim, Shiryu, sei que veio aqui a mando de Athena, mas também sei que a saudade de Shunrei é a verdadeira razão de sua volta. – disse Dohko calmamente, Shiryu apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu gostaria muito de vê-la, mestre. Antes de resolver o que me foi ordenado, queria muito reencontrar Shunrei.

- Anda preocupado com ela... – adivinhou o mestre.

- Sim, Shunrei sempre me telefonava e mandava cartas ou e-mails. Mas ultimamente...

- Ela está doente, Shiryu, muito doente. – contou-lhe Dohko.

- Doente? – perguntou Shiryu, a pior coisa que podia lhe acontecer estava acontecendo. – Não posso perder Shunrei! – pensou o cavaleiro.

Bem ,eh ixo, o próximo capítulo eu prometo q faxo maior....e eu keria pedir o meu presente d natal, se der, entrem no meu blog e no 


	5. O Ataque

Ikki levou Sorento para o hospital da Fundação, ao chegar l�, encontrou Crane e Saori conversando perto da UTI, onde Shina estava.

- Ikki- exclamou Saori. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim trazer Sorento para o hospital.

- Sorento? – indagaram Saori e Victor juntos.

Shun tentava ligar para June, mas ninguém atendia na casa da amazona. O cavaleiro sabia que à essa hora ela sempre estava em casa e ficou a imaginar a causa da ausência da amiga.

- Onde será que a June se meteu? – pensava Shun muito preocupado devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Hilda contara tudo o que sabia e também discutira hipóteses com o cavaleiro de Cisne. Já era passada a meia-noite quando eles saíram da Sala de Conferência do Palácio. Os corredores estavam vazios e o silêncio tomava conta de todos os cantos do Palácio.

- Me acompanhe, Hyoga. Irei mostrar seus aposentos. Creio que os empregados já estejam dormindoé tarde da noite. – explica Hilda.

- Entendo. Ficamos muito tempo conversando, não é mesmo? – falou Hyoga.

- É verdade. Cisne. Espero que tenha uma boa noite de sono, pois amanhã teremos um longo dia. – falou Hilda, e o resto do caminho até o quarto onde Hyoga passaria a noite foi feito em silêncio.

Fênix Negra espera pacientemente no topo das escadarias das ruínas de um templo grego. Ela nunca gostou de esperar muito, mesmo quando ainda era uma mortal, quando ainda dependia dos humanos. Com certeza esse atraso não passaria em branco.

- Esperando por alguém? – perguntou Hermes.

- Ah! Você? – Fênix Negra deu de ombros.

- Diga me, por quem está esperando? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Por um aliado meu nessa batalha contra o Santuário. – respondeu ela muito satisfeita. – Mas acho que isso não é da sua conta, Hermes.

- Tudo – e ele fez questão de realçar essa palavra – o que acontece aqui é da minha conta, e da conta do Olímpo também. – falou em tom de advertência. – Você iniciou uma guerra sem a permissão dos Deuses, pode ser severamente castigada.

- Só se eu perder! E eu tenho certeza que vou vencer. – falou a vilã com convicção.

- Você não devia ter feito isso Princesa. – falou o mensageiro. – Não sem a Permissão Divina.

- Eu faço o que quiser, Hermes! E eu não preciso da Permissão Divina, odeio burocracia...

- Não faça piadas! – reclamou.

- Claro, claro. – falou a jovem ironicamente. – Acho que ouvi alguém lhe chamar lá no Olímpo, não? – disse, tornando visível sua impaciência.

- É, eu vou embora, sim.

Seiya sai do hospital ainda muito irritado. Lembrou que pedira para Tatsumi algumas coisas que ele esquecera lá na última festa. Uma chuva forte começou a cair e Seiya resolveu ir mais devagar, as ruas estavam perigosas.

Enquanto isso, Ikki explicava a Saori e ao Inspetor Crane sobre Sorento, ou melhor, apenas contava o pouco que sabia. Saori avisara Julian, que já estava a caminho. Então, Athena saiu o mais rápido possível, estava cansada e queria ir para casa repousar. Enquanto ia para casa, Saori observava a chuva que caía sem piedade sobre a cidade.

Chovia muito também em Rozan. Shiryu e o Mestre Ancião, apesar de serem atingidos cada vez mais pelos pingos de chuva, ambos continuavam com se não houvesse chuva nenhuma.

- Shunrei está doente? Porque não me avisou, mestre? – perguntou Shiryu indignado.

- Porque ela não quis que eu lhe contasse. Foi a pedido dela, Shiryu. – explicou o Mestre Ancião.

- Mas, porque ela me esconderia isso?

- Porque ela não quer preocup�-lo. Ela achava que você já tinha muitos problemas sendo um cavaleiro de Athena e tendo que lutar em tantas batalhas. – explicou Dhoko.

- Mas onde ela está agora, mestre? Eu preciso vê-la.

- Em casa, Shiryu, em casa! Vá logo, antes que esta chuva piore.

Seiya acabava de pegar as coisas que havia esquecido na Mansão Kido, o cavaleiro já estava de saída quando Saori chegou.

- Seiya eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você. – Saori falou. – Preciso contar a verdade para você.

- Contar a verdade? – perguntou Pégaso sem entender que verdade era aquela.

- Vamos até o meu quarto, as paredes dessa Mansão tem ouvidos e o que quero lhe falar é muito pessoal.

- Certo. – falou Seiya, sem imaginar o que poderia ser tão sério.

Hyoga acordou tarde, arrumou-se o mais rápido possível e foi tomar o café da manhã com Hilda, seus guerreiros deuses e Fler. Hyoga foi convidado a sentar-se ao lado de Hilda, de frente com Fler. A irmã da Representante de Odin não parava de olh�-lo e perguntar sobre Athena, Seiya e os demais cavaleiros. Um dos guerreiros deuses não gostava nem um pouco daquilo.

- Hyoga- disse Hilda. – Tenho um compromisso importantíssimo essa tarde. Se não se incomodar, Fler poderia lhe fazer companhia. Sei que são muito amigos.

- Não há problema nenhum. Seria um prazer. – responde Hyoga gentilmente.

- Voltarei ao anoitecer, para a reunião junto aos meus guerreiros deuses. – informou a Representante de Odin. – Fler, cuide bem de nosso convidado.

- Finalmente você chegou! – reclamou Fênix Negra, nossa Princesa das Trevas. – Como ousa deixar-me esperando?

- Perdão, Princesa. – falou uma voz já conhecida dos cavaleiros.

- Trouxe o que lhe ordenei? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Sim. Aqui está o Livro do Mago. – falou o comparsa com ar sorridente.

- Muito bem, Kanon. – agradeceu a vilã, sentia que sua união com o irmão de Gêmeos daria muito certo. – Agora eu posso acabar com Athena de uma vez por todas! – e falando isso, Fênix Negra começou seu feitiço.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Kanon vendo uma boneca muito parecida com Saori Kido. – Você vai fazer vodu?

- Não chame de "vodu", chame de feitiço, magia.

Ikki e Crane ainda se encontravam no hospital. A carteira de Ikki cai e Crane, quando a recolhe, encontra uma foto, de uma moça muito bonita.

- Sua namorada? – pergunta o inspetor.

- Não. Esmeralda já... – por mais tempo que passasse Ikki jamais conseguiria falar aquela frase.

- Entendo. Você a amava?

- Sim. E parece que até hoje amo. Parece que ela jamais se afastou de mim. – falou o cavaleiro, mesmo sem entender porque estaria contando aquilo à Victor.

- Quando amamos muito uma pessoa, jamais a perdemos. – consolou o inspetor, admirado com a beleza de Esmeralda.

A chuva aumentava em Rozan, Shiryu se aproximava da casa onde durante tantos anos viveu junto a Shunrei. Enquanto chegava mais perto, Shiryu notou alguém do lado de fora, e parecia não se importar com a chuva forte que caía. Quando já estava mais perto, notou ser Shunrei, girando com os braços levantados.

- Shunrei! Shunrei! O que está fazendo, Shunrei! Você está muito doente, não pode ficar na chuva, Shunrei! Shunrei! – gritava Shiryu aflito enquanto corria até ela, mas a garota parecia não ouvir. – Shunrei! Por favor!

- Shiryu! – exclamou ela, vendo agora que o cavaleiro havia chegado. – Me deixa aqui, Shiryu! Me deixe morrer!

- O que está falando! – fala ele. – Eu não posso perder você, Shunrei, não posso deix�-la morrer! – o Dragão a abraça forte, tentando protegê-la de sua própria fúria e da chuva que caía. – O que está acontecendo com você, Shunrei?

- Shiryu! – disse a garota mais calma agora. – Me perdoa, eu deixei você preocupado, não foi? Me perdoe! Shiryu... – sussurrou Shunrei desmaiando.

Seiya e Saori estavam no quarto dela. Saori tinha muito a dizer, mas não sabia por onde começar. Sabia que a verdade iria fazer com que Seiya ficasse irritado e com raiva dela, porém não continuaria a mentir.

- E então? O que é tão sério? – perguntou Seiya tentando começar uma conversa.

- Ainda não posso te contar.

- O quê? – falou ele indignado.

- Não enquanto Tatsumi não sair da porta. – disse a deusa ouvindo um gemido e após passos apressados descendo a escada. – Seiya... sabe o quanto gosto de você, e que depois de todas estas lutas eu só tenho a lhe agradecer e...

- E... – falou Seiya na expectativa de que ela falasse algo que quisesse ouvir a muito tempo.

- É sobre Crane...

- Como? – perguntou ele sem acreditar que ela fizera todo aquele drama para falar de Crane. – Eu não acredito, Saori! Me chamou até aqui, fez todo esse drama pra falar do seu amor por Crane? Me poupe!

- Mas, Seiya...

- Eu vou embora! Paciência tem limite! – falou Seiya enquanto andava pelo corredor até a escada.

- Seiya! – Saori tinha que explicar tudo. – Seiya, eu...Ai! – Athena sente uma forte dor no peito.

- Saori?

- Ah! – doía cada vez mais. – Seiya! Seiya, me ajuda!

- Saori, o que aconteceu? – falou desesperado ao ver a deusa ajoelhada no chão. – Saori...

- Seiya, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Fênix Negra dava gostosas gargalhadas enquanto Kanon a observava sem entender.

- O que está acontecendo, Princesa?

- O castigo de Athena está começando... – e continuou a rir.

Shina acordara e já havia saído da UTI. Crane fazia companhia a amazona. Shina não sabia bem onde estava e sentia uma forte dor na cabeça. Tudo o que ela desejava naquele instante era ver Seiya, tinha medo de morrer e não vê-lo nunca mais. Mas não podia pensar naquilo, tinha que ser forte. Seika chega ao hospital junto com Jabu para fazer uma visita a amazona.

- Então, Shina? Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Seika, gentil como sempre.

- Um pouco. – sussurrou.

- Trouxemos algumas flores, e um bolo que Minu fez pra você. O cartão que veio junto com as flores foi assinado por todos do Santuário. – contou Jabu.

- Eu sei ler, Jabu. – respondeu Shina, ainda que fraca, não perdera seu gênio forte.

- Prontinho! Agora eu posso ter certeza que Athena não será mais um problema para mim! – comemorava Fênix Negra enquanto fechava o tão pesado livro.

- Qual será nosso próximo passo agora? – perguntou Kanon curioso.

- O próximo passo depende de você, e lhe afirmo que não será difícil. – "não sei se posso confiar tanto assim em Kanon, ele nunca foi fiel a ninguém, traiu Poseidon e agora Athena, sei que em breve, se encontrar oferta melhor me trairá também". – mas isso eu lhe explicarei melhor amanhã. Agora tenho algo importantíssimo a fazer.

Shun foi até a casa de June, precisava saber se ela estava bem, se já havia chegado em casa. Encontrou o apartamento às escuras.

- Ela ainda não chegou. – murmurou ele.

- Quem ainda não chegou, Shun? – perguntou June que estava linda como sempre, porém muito estranha.

Ikki andava por uma rua deserta e escura da cidade, o que lembrava muito a sua vida, sempre tão deserta e povoada de escuridão. Faltava algo em sua vida, mas Fênix não imaginava o que. Os pensamentos de Ikki foram interrompidos por um estrondo. O cavaleiros correu na direção do barulho. Foi então que Fênix esteve frente a frente com sua inimiga, Fênix Negra. Ela tentou desviar de Ikki e continuar em sua fuga, mas Ikki a puxou e a Princesa das Trevas bateu a cabeça desmaiando logo após.

- Ótimo! Vamos ver quem é Fênix Negra... – disse Ikki curioso enquanto tirava cuidadosamente a máscara.

Seiya já estava na porta na Mansão levando Saori nos braços quando ela acordou.

- Seiya... Não me leve ao hospital, eu já sei o que é. – falou a garota com a voz fraca, porém determinada. – Leve-me de volta ao meu quarto.

É, continua, mas só no próximo capítulo, certo? Esse capítulo é pequeno mas é de coração!


	6. Além da Máscara de Fênix Negra

**Além da Máscara de Fênix Negra**

Ikki suspirou e tocou a máscara que cobria o rosto de Fênix Negra, tirou a máscara em silêncio, os olhos de Fênix Negra se abriram, Ikki estava paralisado. A vilã arregalou os olhos ao ver sua máscara nas mãos de Ikki e a arrancou do cavaleiro e colocou-a novamente. Nesses breves segundos em que Ikki tomou conhecimento da verdadeira identidade da inimiga, um turbilhão de lembranças o invadiu, a ameaça que teria que enfrentar era...

"Esmeralda!".

Julian chegou ao hospital, onde o inspetor Crane o esperava com notícias de Sorento. A chuva havia diminuído bastante e Crane olhava os carros que passavam enquanto esperava, tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, qual era o fato desconhecido que ligava todos os acontecimentos e explicava todo o quebra-cabeça.

Victor? – perguntou Julian, muito surpreso ao ver o inspetor.

Julian, a quanto tempo! – falou Crane, tentando passar segurança a naturalidade, mas apontando o nervosismo em que estava.

Muito tempo... – respondeu Julian, sentia seu sangue ferver ao ver Victor. – Pensei que tivesse virado policial.

É, sou o Inspetor de 1o Classe Victor Crane agora.

Sabia que não seria grande coisa na vida... – falou Julian cheio de desdém.

Não entendo como pode ser um Deus, Julian, olho pra você e para minha irmã e não sei o que o torna tão divino quanto ela!

Sua irmã? – perguntou Julian, entendeu que ele falava de Athena, mas seria mesmo irmã daquele humano desprezível. – Entendi bem, Crane? Irmã? Athena é sua irmã?

Não, Julian, digo, é... Mas isso não te interessa!

Shunrei dormia tranqüilamente enquanto o Dragão pensava qual era o propósito dela. A chuva em Rozan havia aumentado e a única coisa que rompia o silêncio era o barulho da chuva caindo sobre o humilde casebre.

Fler e Hyoga conversaram durante muito tempo, a conversa estava muito agradável, mas algo preocupava ambos: Hilda ainda não voltara e não havia sinal dos Guerreiros Deuses.

Hyoga resolveu procurar a Representante de Odin, mas havia um problema, não podia deixar Fler sozinha sabendo que sem a proteção dos Guerreiros Deuses ela seria um alvo fácil. O objetivo era que Fler estivesse em segurança, para que assim o Cisne pudesse procurar por Hilda de Polaris e seus guerreiros. Contou a Fler seu plano, talvez ela soubesse de um lugar onde pudesse ficar escondida.

Ficar escondida? – perguntou Fler com voz alterada. – Eu irei junto com você, Hyoga!

Não pode, Fler! – tentava explicar o cavaleiro. – Seria muito arriscado, você faz parte da Família Real de Asgard, com certeza esta na mira dos inimigos!

Então, não há lugar mais seguro do que junto de um Cavaleiro de Athena! E eu sei me defender, não serei um empecilho.

Podes ter razão... – falou Hyoga pensativo. – Mas não posso deixar que se arrisque, se algo acontecer com a sua irmã, você é a única que pode governar este lugar.

É por isso mesmo que eu quero ir. Quero ajudar a procurar minha irmã e meus cavaleiros, eles são como irmãos pra mim, Hilda e eles são minha única família.

Hyoga suspirou, - Certo, vamos! – ordenou. Certamente seria mais fácil proteger Fler daquele jeito, mas não sabia quantos eram os inimigos, se fossem os Blue Warriors, estariam em maior número e nem mesmo todo o poder de Hyoga iria segurá-los.

Esmeralda? – sussurrou Ikki, ainda confuso enquanto Fênix Negra o olhava de canto, estava a alguns metros dele, tinha o semblante assustado e um olhar selvagem, arisco. – Não pode ser... Você está morta.

Isso era o que você queria, não Ikki? – falou ela após alguns segundos. – Queria que eu estivesse morta!

Não é verdade! Tudo o que eu mais quis este tempo todo foi que você voltasse... – só uma vez em sua vida o cavaleiro se sentira tão frágil como agora, quando Esmeralda morrera. – O quê está fazendo? Porque?

Quando eu fui para o Reino de Hades percebi que sofri por pessoas que não mereciam meu sacrifício. Agora deixe-me ir.

Não posso.

Ora, Ikki! Deixe de idiotices, saia da minha frente! – ordenou Fênix Negra, como estava acostumada a fazer em seu Reino dos Mortos.

Não! Primeiro nós iremos conversar, Esmeralda.

Não me chame de Esmeralda! Não existe mais nenhuma Esmeralda. E não temos nada a conversar! Nos veremos futuramente, Não há necessidade desse circo todo! Agora saia da minha frente, antes que eu resolva antecipar minha vingança!

Vingança?

Seiya continuava ao lado de Saori, que agora estava inconsciente na cama, Tatsumi colocava um pano úmido na testa da Deusa. Seiya estava desesperado, mais do que nas outras batalhas, dessa vez não sabia quem era o inimigo, não tinha como defender Saori, estava totalmente perdido, e tudo o que ele queria era poder ajudá-la, mas não tinha como.

Diga, Shun, porque está tão preocupado? – perguntou June inocentemente.

É que... Você ainda não tinha chegado em casa, e a essa hora da noite...

Já constatou que estou bem, só me atrasei um pouco na faculdade, mas já estou aqui e estou bem. – tinha algo de errado em June, a frieza com que ela falara não era normal.

Certo, então, eu vou embora. Durma bem, June! – falou Shun envergonhado.

Você também, Shun! – falou a amazona entrando em casa e fechando a porta na cara de Shun.

June se escorou na porta e suspirou aliviadamente. "Por um triz!".

Shun voltou cabisbaixo para sua casa, ele e June sempre foram muito amigos, mas agora ela lhe escondia algo. Talvez fosse apenas paranóia sua, mas June havia mudado.

Já disse que nos encontraremos de novo! – irritou-se Esmeralda, que saiu correndo na direção de Ikki e o empurrou, aproveitando que ele ainda se encontrava em estado de choque.

Esmeralda correu o mais rápido que pode, queria chegar em seu esconderijo logo, precisava rever Hermes e o Livro do Mago para retomar seus planos, precisava ver Kanon e colocar em prática o seu plano. A velha mansão estava vazia quando Fênix Negra chegou.

Nunca durante o tempo que passara no Inferno, passando por diversas provações e sacrifícios, se sentira tão insegura quanto naquele encontro com Ikki. Agora se dava conta que Esmeralda não morrera, como todos pensavam e até ela mesma, estava apenas adormecida dentro de Fênix Negra. Preparou a grande banheira e despiu-se, a água estava morna e o perfume que exalava aquele lugar era maravilhoso, acalmava Fênix Negra.

Sempre acreditara que o amor e todos os sentimentos que tinha pelos outros haviam morrido junto com sua alma, mas estavam apenas adormecidos, como um vulcão. Estava tudo tão diferente dentro de si, assim como em Ikki, mas o que não mudara era o que sentia ao vê-lo. Colocara sua vingança em primeiro lugar, e como Hermes disse antes de Esmeralda retornar a Terra, aquilo só iria machuca-la, mas já não tinha escolhas, era seu destino, e teria que cumpri-lo. Seria para sempre a guerreira solitária e cheia de amarguras, aquilo não a fazia sofrer, mas trazia um arrependimento muito grande. Não pelo que tem feito com Ikki, Athena e os cavaleiros, mas pelo que fez quando ainda era um ser humano, quando ainda tinha um coração. Ela o destruira para fazer felizes pessoas que talvez jamais tivessem tomado conhecimento de todo o seu sofrimento e sua conformação perante isso. Não se deixaria enganar novamente pelo sentimento. As feridas já lhe eram muito grandes e doloridas, poderia sofrer novamente, mas não morreria em vão desta vez, teria feito do tempo que passou na Terra o que ela queria, não o que era melhor para os outros. Só assim poderia dormir em paz à noite. Lembrou do rosto assustado de Ikki ao descobrir quem era ela. Talvez se tudo tivesse sido diferente... Mas não podia pensar assim. Ikki não merecia seu amor, nunca o merecera, e tudo o que podia fazer era transformar esse amor em ódio. Um ódio que a levaria até a última loucura, faria o que fosse preciso para satisfazer seu desejo de vingança. Sua motivação foi e continuaria sendo essa, a de fazer Ikki e seus amigos pagarem pelo seu sofrimento. Fênix Negra chorava, derramava humildemente suas lágrimas, em um silêncio profundo. Chorou durante muito tempo até resolver dormir um pouco enquanto esperava Kanon.

Sorento finalmente havia acordado e Julian e Crane foram até o quarto, pelo que Athena contara, o General Marina talvez tivesse informações importantes sobre o inimigo e sua identidade. E realmente, Athena estava certa, apesar de ainda estar muito debilitado, Sorento contou o que descobrira.

- O que realmente está acontecendo, meus caros, é que Fênix Negra é nossa inimiga declarada, e é muito mais forte do que vocês podem imaginar e tem aliados. Não sei quem ela é, mas antes de ir para o mundo inferior, ela já esteve aqui na Terra. Há alguma ligação entre ela e o Santuário, só não sei qual. Após a derrota de Hades, pensávamos que o Inferno havia sido destruído junto com seu Imperador, mas estávamos enganados. Uma nova Princesa, nomeada pelos espectros sobreviventes assumiu o poder no Submundo, essa nova Imperatriz é Fênix Negra. Agora ela é a detentora de todo o poder do Mundo dos Mortos. O plano arquitetado por ela não é muito complexo, na verdade é até muito simples, talvez seja tão simplório que os demais inimigos de Athena nunca o tenham posto em prática por pensar em ser tão óbvio. O trunfo dela é que pegou o Santuário e Asgard desprevenidos. Fênix Negra é bem astuta, mas a sua maior qualidade é a audácia. O que ela quer é enfraquecer Athena usando dos poderes mágicos do Livro do Mago.

Ikki ficara ainda algum tempo parado no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição. Esmeralda já havia ido embora mas para Ikki ela ainda estava bem na sua frente, pelo menos a lembrança dela, que o acompanhou durante tantos anos, dando-lhe força para continuar. Agora sua maior motivação estava contra ele. Queria ter se declarado para ela, mas Esmeralda não o deixou falar, ela fugiu. Fênix Negra havia falado em vingança, mas Ikki não entendia porque ela queria vingar-se de Athena. Não conseguia pensar direito, estava tudo muito confuso dentro de sua cabeça. Se contasse aos cavaleiros quem era Fênix Negra, eles iriam matá-la, e Ikki não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não de novo. Por outro lado, a vida de Athena corria perigo e agora ele sabia que Esmeralda estava agindo por conta própria, não lutava por ninguém nem por nada além da sua vingança. Apesar de saber da ameaça que Fênix Negra representava, não iria contar a ninguém sobre o que sabia.

Já era tarde da noite quando Ikki chegou em casa, Shun já estava dormindo e o irmão tomou cuidado para não acorda-lo.

O relógio marcava meia-noite, quando Saori acordara, Seiya dormia sentado ao seu lado, numa poltrona. Ela ainda estava tonta e sentia uma forte pontada na cabeça, mas a febre passara e as dores no resto do corpo também. Saori se sentia bem melhor e decidiu levantar da cama, agora sabia o que estava acontecendo e tinha uma noção muito maior dos fatos que a cercavam. Fez um movimento para levantar-se mas acabou sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça que a fez cair novamente na cama e soltar um gemido de dor, fazendo com que Seiya acordasse.

Saori! – falou Seiya acordando-se de súbito. – Não levante, ainda está muito fraca.

Estou bem, Seiya. Obrigada. Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim, Seiya. – agradeceu Saori, num sussurro delicado e pouco audível.

Seiya sentou-se na beira da cama.

Vamos ver se a febre já passou.

Hyoga e Fler cavalgavam por uma floresta de trundas, o caminho parecia interminável e o frio aumentava a cada segundo. Eles diminuíram a velocidade, os cavalos começavam a cansar. Qualquer outro cavalo morreria por causa da baixa temperatura, mas os cavalos de Asgard eram encantados e a temperatura de seus corpos era zero absoluto. Hyoga ouviu um barulho, um gemido. "Talvez sejam alguns dos Blue Warriors", pensou o Cisne, que pediu com um sinal que Fler ficasse em silêncio. Outro barulho, um suspiro profundo, dessa vez, Fler foi quem ouviu, sentiu que vinha de trás e olhou cuidadosamente. Viu algo se mexer por de trás de uma árvore e cair ao lado de seu cavalo. Era Hilda, com as vestes rasgadas e as mãos, assim como as pernas, totalmente arranhadas. Hyoga e Fler correram para acudi-la. Fler recostou a irmã em seu colo, ela tremia muito, chamou pelo nome da irmã mais velha e a Representante de Odin abriu os olhos e sussurrou: "Não deixe que eles me matem!". Fler sentira uma tontura muito forte, não conseguia ver a irmã daquele jeito. Hyoga pegou uma das capas de pele de urso que traziam e enrolou-a em Hilda.

Ela irá comigo, tente ficar firme, Fler! Hilda ficará bem. – otimizava o Cisne.

O que faremos agora? Corremos perigo se continuarmos aqui. – falou Fler preocupada com a irmã, com Hyoga e com ela mesma.

Não podemos ficar esperando que os Blue Warriors apareçam, nem ficar procurando os Guerreiros Deuses. Iremos até a antiga entrada de Asgard e usaremos uma das velhas carruagens, partiremos o mais rápido possível para longe de Asgard.

Após falarem com Sorento, Julian e Victor seguiram caminhos diferentes. Julian foi para sua casa, precisava descansar e se preparar para a grande batalha que viria.

Victor andava pelas ruas escuras da cidade pensando que agora, mais do que nunca, teria que estar ao lado de Athena, era seu dever proteger sua irmã, e o faria mesmo que lhe custasse a vida. Mostraria a Julian que era bem mais do que um pobre mortal inútil.

Seiya mediu a temperatura de Saori e dou-lhe o remédio, Tatsumi pediu para que o chamasse quando Saori acordasse, mas Seiya achou que a presença do mordomo iria atrapalhar, quando o preferível era que Athena ficasse em repouso. Saori assistia com impaciência enquanto Seiya a medicava.

Seiya não temos tempo para brincar de médico agora. Preciso entrar em contato com o Santuário, agora. – avisou.

Você precisa se recuperar primeiro, não está em condições físicas para...

E desde quando você se importa com "condições físicas" – interrompeu bruscamente Saori – quando ia de uma luta a outra, com muitos ferimentos graves!

Saori o que você...?

Nada! Esqueça, me desculpe... – falou Saori abraçando Seiya e deixando o cavaleiro sem reação.

Hyoga conduzia a carruagem entre a neve branca de Asgard, Fler fazia um curativo na cabeça de Hilda e tentava manter a si mesma e a irmã bem aquecidas, sabia que o frio da noite em Asgard podia matar. Hilda ainda estava em estado de choque, sabia que estava segura agora, mas não sabia aonde estava sendo levada e nem por quem, ouviu uma voz delicada mas não a reconheceu, sabia que haviam pessoas precisando de sua ajuda, mas também não lembrava quem.

Shunrei acorda na manhã seguinte meio confusa e fraca, Shiryu estivera com ela naquela noite, a tirara da tempestade, ou fora só um sonho? Ela escuta a voz do Mestre Ancião e espia pela janela, Shiryu saia da floresta com uma cesta de frutas. Shunrei olha para o pequeno espelho pendurado na porta do quarto, em frente a cama, alcança uma escova de cabelo e tenta desfazer os nós de seus cabelos, mas não obtém grandes resultados, vê no espelho que estava pálida e com olheiras. Shiryu entra no quarto.

Bom dia, Shunrei! – falou ele colocando o cesto de frutas encima da cama. – Que bom que acordou.

Bom... bom dia, Shiryu! – gaguejou.

Temos que conversar.

Você o quê, Seiya? – tentava gritar Saori, mas sua voz era baixa e rouca.

Sem exaltações! Eu contratei uma moça, uma enfermeira para cuidar de você. Tenho medo que passe mal de novo e eu não possa ajudá-la. Com uma enfermeira aqui você cuidada melhor!

Não preciso que ninguém me cuide, Seiya! O que eu tenho nenhum médico pode curar porque não é doença, é uma maldição, um feitiço!

De qualquer forma ela virá ainda hoje, Saga a indicou, é de total confiança. – Seiya notou que conseguira convencer Saori. "Pena não poder convencê-la a se casar com Crane." Tudo parecia, enfim, em ordem. Mas ouvem-se vozes e passos.

O senhor não pode entrar sem ser anunciado! – dizia Tatsumi indignado.

Cale a boca, seu velho. – resmungou Ikki.

Ikki, acho que esse não é o melhor jeito de tratar o mordomo. – falava Shun.

O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Seiya na porta do quarto de Saori.

Esses dois...

Soube que Athena está doente. – falou Ikki.

No esconderijo de Fênix Negra, a Princesa das Trevas escovava o cabelo cuidadosamente enquanto Hermes, que agia como sua consciência, tentando lhe devolver o juízo, quase lhe impondo a razão, aconselhava a jovem.

Confesso que o plano era perfeito, - contava Hermes. – mas após esse seu encontro com o Cavaleiro de Fênix, essa parte, umas das mais importantes, fica inviável, irão descobri-la agora, alteza. Se já não descobriram...

Não se preocupe, Hermes. Tenho certeza que Ikki não falará nada, não se eu o pedir. – dizia calmamente Esmeralda.

Hyoga encontrara o jatinho da Fundação à sua espera no aeroporto. Em menos de dez minutos ele, Fler e Hilda estavam à caminho do Japão. Chegariam á tarde.

Julian estava em seu grande escritório, sentado em sua poltrona, a secretária estava lhe falando da agenda do dia, mas Solo não prestava atenção.

Quando Victor chegou à Mansão Kido, Seiya e Ikki conversavam sobre Shiryu que ainda não dera notícias e o estranho telefonema de Hyoga avisando que Hilda de Polaris e a irmã estavam vindo junto com ele para o Japão.

É verdade que Saori está doente? – perguntou logo ao entrar.

Sim, Inspetor. – respondeu Seiya com frieza, é uma pena que só tenha chegado agora.

Não pude vir antes, e nem imaginei que fosse algo sério...

Mas é! – falou Seiya não se contendo de raiva.

Tem razão, Seiya, eu errei, como pude deixar minha... minha...amiga. – desculpou-se Crane quase contando aos cavaleiros seu segredo e o de Saori.

Tudo bem, Sr. Crane, Saori já está melhor. – avisou Ikki.

Posso vê-la? – perguntou.

Claro Inspetor. – Ikki disse.

Senhores, - avisou Tatsumi com desdém. – a enfermeira que você contratou, Seiya, chegou.

Mande-a entrar.

Srta. Esmeralda, por aqui. – falou o mordomo para a moça do lado de fora da sala e saiu resmungando.

O nome fez Ikki estremecer, uma mulher chamada Esmeralda, que forma horrível de começar o dia. Virou-se para conhecê-la. Não podia ser! Era Esmeralda, mas agora sem máscara, sem armadura negra, a antiga Esmeralda, aquela que ele conhecera e amara. Mas não poderia ser real. E se Esmeralda estava ali, Fênix Negra estava também, e sempre estaria, pelo resto de suas vidas, Fênix Negra assombraria a alma de Esmeralda.

E agora ali estava ele, vendo Esmeralda bem na sua frente, reencontrando seu único amor, e reencontrando sua grande inimiga, alguém que se continuasse naquele lugar, poderia matar Athena.


End file.
